Please, Master Eli
by dirtythings666
Summary: Famous director Eli Goldsworthy wants to buy a pet to relieve some of the tension that comes with being pressured to create box office hit after box office hit. [Crack!Ship Zig x Eli, dark, BDSM, credit to missmaggiemaybe for ch 8 collab]
1. Just So You Know

Just so you guys know.

Yes, it's a crackship. So, no, it doesn't make sense for these two to really be together. It's just a messed up fantasy of mine.

Yes, it is homosexuality. No, you don't have to read it if you're offended by it or are not turned on by it.

Yes, it is very graphic.

In this story, Eli didn't know a Clare, it's just for the story's sake.

Eli is somehow his same age in Degrassi but already rich and successful.

Adam was not in 'Whisper Hug' with Zig. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Purchase

**Chapter 1: The Purchase**

"So, are you sure this place is pretty legit? None of them have STD's or anything I should be worried about?" Eli Goldsworthy's brows furrowed slightly in question as he walked alongside his old friend from high school, Jake Martin.

"Nah, man. It's cool. They screen all of them, and there's such a variety. Best of all? It's discreet." Jake flashed him a grin.

"Ha. Best thing. You're damn right that that's the best thing. Imagine what the press would be saying if they found out I was buying a sex slave. Shit, I'd lose my job for sure.." Eli shook his head, nervously lighting a cigarette as they approached a building that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

Jake rapped his knuckles on the filthy window pane, and soon they were greeted by a fat guy in a very expensive looking suit. Upon seeing his two potential customers, his lips spread into a grin, revealing that he had a couple of golden teeth.

"Hello, hello!" The man grabbed Jake's hand, shaking it firmly, and then he turned to Eli to do the same. "Ahhh! ! The big shot director!" He laughed. "Big fan, my good sir. I never thought I'd have the chance to meet you!"

Eli smirked, "Well, thanks. It's nice to hear that my work doesn't go unappreciated...and you are?" He tilted his head a bit.

"Monty. Monty Zilinski." He wasted no time flashing Eli another golden-toothed smile.

"Nice to meet you. Um. My good friend here says that you...sell some very.." Eli glanced around. The streets were quiet. "Delicate merchandise here."

Monty chuckled darkly. "Oh, yes. Ohhh, yes. We have all kinds. I guarantee we can find you something that suits your...'needs', . Follow me, please."

It turns out that the fading, eroding bricks on the outside of this supposedly abandoned building was really a mask. The inside was swanky, beautifully decorated, with plush, crimson carpet. Eli had been worried when he saw the outside of the building, and MONTY. Now, he was able to breathe a sigh of relief. There was no way this guy could afford this kind of set-up if he didn't get a lot of business.

"Do you have a particular taste in mind, sir?" Monty asked as he led Eli and Jake down a stretched hallway with doors on either side. Above each door was a golden plate that had a 'kind' etched into it.

"Um.." Eli chewed his lip in thought as he read some of them:

'Overweight.'

'Anorexic.'

'Red hair.'

'Asian.'

...'Brunette.'

Eli paused by the brunette door.

Monty smiled. "Ahh. You like a dark-haired girl. Well, alright-y then!" He turned the knob, which was apparently gold like the plate that sat above it and Eli took a step forward.

"Jake, you coming?" He turned to look at his friend, who remained in the hallway.

"Eh, it's kind of crowded in there, and I think it's such a personal thing...getting to pick one. So, I'm going to let you just enjoy that." He smirked.

"Eh, okay." Eli shrugged and entered the room.

There were many walkways in the large room, with pens that had naked men and women in them with collars. Shock collars, because some of the men especially can get rowdy and try to escape.

It seemed like they were wandering the room with the pool of dark heads for a while before Eli paused.

There, in one of the pen corners, sat a freaked out, young, shaggy-haired teenager. He had his legs pulled up to his chest to cover himself. His chin rested on his knees. He didn't notice Eli at first, but when Monty paused to pull Eli into the pen to get a closer look at him, his eyes rolled up at them sleepily.

"I forgot this one's name. We picked him up at Degrassi. He thought he was tough, but he's been such a drag since he got here. Wouldn't you want...I don't know, something softer? We have this beautiful brunette with big tits and-"

Monty saw he was being ignored.

Eli knelt in front of the boy, examining his face. His hand reached out to take his chin to get a better look at him, but the boy smacked his hand away. Eli pulled his hand back in shock, but Monty reached over and smacked the boy upside his head, pretty hard.

"Hey, you little FUCK! You've been here long enough to know your fuckin' manners by now! You'd better be nice, because this guy here might be your future 'Daddy'." He laughed hard, amused by the thought of Eli teaching this slave a lesson.

The boy turned a dark red from being told that and looked away.

Monty turned to Eli, "Really though, . You can't let them just do that. Do you have the thick skin to punish him? And, eh, pardon me...but are ya sure you want a boy? I never saw you as, uh, THAT kind of-"

Eli cut him off by giving him a death glare.

"Kind of what, exactly?"

Monty stuttered. Eli looked so stable, so passive outside of the building but now he looked like he could kill somebody with bare hands. That somebody being him.

"Uh, I. Forgive me, sir! haha, You know I didn't mean anything bad!" He smiled weakly. "Honest!"

Eli eyed him some, "I'm not gay, if that's what you're implying." Despite this truth, he himself couldn't figure out why he wanted this boy so badly. He'd never wanted a guy before...but something looked so good about this baby-faced, shaggy-haired teen. His eyes were so intense. He knew that he was always a big supporter of gay rights anyway. It shouldn't be such a huge surprise to him that he could maybe be with a guy sexually.

He shook his head to bring himself back to the present. "Anyway. Don't you worry about how I'll do with him. He won't be doing that anymore." Eli looked down at the boy, who stared back at him. He had this pitiful attempt at looking like a bad ass, but Eli was always...able to read people better than most, and he could see the weakness in him.

"So, how much?"


	3. Chapter 2: Zig

**Chapter 2: Zig's New Home**

The boy waited on Eli's huge bed, his heart pounding in his chest. 'I could have at least been bought buy some rich, young lady instead of this bastard. He doesn't even think he's gay for this. Freak.' He thought angrily. He was angry because he was afraid. When he had smacked his hand, he looked so harmless. When that douchebag Monty pissed the guy off though, he looked...different. Scary.

His head shot up when he finally heard Eli's door open.

"Up." He said simply.

The boy bit his lip and casted his eyes at the floor.

Eli leaned in, and before he could react, he had a firm hold of the boy's chin.

"I said, get up. I don't like to be strict, I never have, but don't think I won't punish you." Eli's green eyes seemed to burn with fierce promise at this.

The boy blinked hard and then said quietly, "I'll get up."

"That's my boy.." Eli said giving him a lop-sided grin and ruffling his hair. The boy frowned to himself at this, but slowly got up as he said. He was wrapped in a robe that they sent him to Eli's mansion in.

Eli took his original place and sat down on the bed. "Turn towards me." He said, using his hand to also gesture this.

He turned towards Eli. Despite being another guy, he was kind of handsome at least...

"What's your name?" He asked first.

The boy cleared his throat. "Um. My...my name is Zig."

"Zig." Eli repeated thoughtfully, then blinked, giving a quick nod of approval. "Hm, I like that. It's different."

Zig didn't reply.

"I'm Eli...that's not what you call me, though, of course. I'm Master or Sir to you. Understood?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes...sir." Zig said quietly, still not really looking at him.

"...Good." Zig could feel the smile in Eli's voice as he said it. "Now then," He continued. "Drop your robe...I haven't got the chance to see what I'm working with here, yet." He tried not to lick his lips.

Zig closed his eyes nervously as he untied his robe, opening it...before slowly letting it drop to the ground.

He felt Eli's eyes scanning his body, then jolted out of surprise when he felt Eli's warm hands gently touching and feeling his arms, his chest, stomach, thighs...

"My, we're well-endowed." He snickered. Zig blushed hard and gasped in shock as one of the hands wrapped itself around his penis.

Eli never thought he'd get turned on by another guy. He felt his dick harden just by holding Zig's cock.

"Very nice." He murmured, then twirled his finger at Zig, "Okay, turn around."

Zig let out a sigh of relief as Eli released his dick, and he turned for his back to face him. Eli stood up and Zig shivered, feeling his breath on his neck and the brush of his suite he had on against his bare back. His hands ran down Zig's sides, and he just now noticed that Eli painted his nails black.

'That's...weird, but kind of cool.' Zig thought. He figured it was something he would have also eventually tried at some point. He also noticed that Eli had a thumb ring. He couldn't help but wonder what Eli's causal look was...because he reminded him of a...darker him.

His thoughts were interrupted when Eli cupped his ass and groped softly. He jumped and jerked away as a reaction, stumbling back onto the floor. He looked up, scared, and panting.

He was shocked that Eli didn't punish him, instead, he rushed in to get him picked back up onto his feet. "You can't just jerk back like that...or you'll hurt yourself. You seem kind of clumsy. I'm not deflowering you tonight, so you can chill. I'm not done with you yet though, so be good, if you jerk away again..." He gave him a warning glance.

Zig gulped and nodded quickly, staying up.

"Lay on your stomach on the bed." He instructed.

"I thought you sa-" Zig started, panicking.

Eli reached and grabbed a handful of the back of his hair, not enough to hurt him much, but enough to make him look up at him better. "DO, what I TOLD you."

"Yes, sir." He squeaked and shakily laid onto the bed.

Eli's hands found Zig's soft globes once again, and started massaging. Zig whimpered softly, trying to ignore the fact that his own cock was starting to get hard.

"You've got good cheek muscles here." Eli smiled, "Did you play a sport?"

Zig blushed and tried to ignore the weirdness of the situation. "Um, I skateboarded a lot...I, um, yeah that's usually...what I did. I, this...doesn't have to do with...muscles...but I also...played in a band? It was...called Whisper Hug..." He voice shook.

Eli gently rubbed the back of his thighs before grabbing some lube from his table that he bought for Zig, and squirted some onto his pointer finger. "A skateboarder...I've tried before, but wasn't too good at it. I was always more of a writer, or, well, I liked to think of myself as a 'creator.'" Eli smirked to himself at the memory of being at Degrassi.

Zig looked over his shoulder, "...Um..um.."

Eli blinked and then looked at his finger and looked back at Zig. "Hey...remember I said to calm down? I'm checking something. I need you to relax. I'll need to restraint you if you don't."

Zig felt tears sting his eyes in a panic as he gripped Eli's soft comforter and buried his face into it. There was no way he could trust this weirdo! He was definitely going to rape him mercilessly! He said he wouldn't put his dick in his ass tonight! Why did he lie?! To make it worse?!

"Spread your legs more."

Zig did so, sweating slightly.

Eli's finger reached down to his ass and gently probed at his anus, lubing it a little before trying to slip it in. Zig cried out in pain as Eli slipped some of his finger in.

"Yeah...you're definitely tight...I've got a sweet little virgin on my hands, no?" He pulled his finger out and patted Zig's bottom.

"You're done, turn back over." He said nonchalantly, wiping his finger off on a kleenex.

Zig was breathing heavy from the minor but still petrifying mini-assault in his asshole, and was very happy to turn back over. 'Fuck.' He was so scared that he had forgotten about his cock getting hard. He couldn't let Eli see that. There was NO WAY he was gay just because this fucker was!

He reached and grabbed a bunch of the comforter to cover his lap. Eli turned and folded his arms.

"I don't think so, Zig. I've already seen it, and in fact..." Eli leaned in real close, their noses brushing. "It's mine now...you're mine now. You don't have secrets any more, and you sure as hell won't hide anything from me." He brushed Zig's lips with a kiss and yanked the covers away.

Zig looked around, embarrassed, as his aroused cock sprang up.

Eli smiled. "Aw, Zig." He gently pulled it down with a finger and let it spring back up, causing Zig to turn a dark red. This was humiliating.

"Do you like me? It looks like this naughty guy does..." He snickered and used the tip of his finger to stroke under the shaft. "Do you need my help, my pet?" He whispered into Zig's soft, shaggy hair. "Hm?" He kissed at it, his thumb now rubbing the head of Zig's cock tenderly.

"No, n-no...n-n-no..it's all wrong...I'm not...I.." Zig protested as Eli placed such skillful kisses along the nape of his neck, tasting and gently biting the skin.

"ppp-p-p-p-lease don't do that, M-m-master Eli..." He stuttered, shaking under Eli's touch.

"What's all wrong?" Eli whispered against Zig's neck, "Mmm, I want to try fucking you right now. I never wanted a guy before, but fuck, I saw you and you looked so cute. You were probably alternative and a bit of a rebel, eh? Your ass looks like it'll be a good cushion, too...it's muscled, but still a little soft for a guy.." He chuckled and sucked on Zig's earlobe, his fingers now gripping his cock and pumping it slowly.

"MASTER ELI!" He yelled out, trying to stop himself from cumming.

"What a good boy..." Eli tightened his grip slightly, pumping faster, jerking him off.

"Ahh...ugh.." Zig moaned softly, going slack against Eli, who supported him and kept him up as he pleasured him.

"You're...not...much...older than-n me...Master E-eli..." He gasped out, with his chin on Eli's shoulder. He just wanted to try to remind himself that he had to have SOME sort of leverage over this guy. He can't just completely be at his mercy just because he bought him, right?

Eli laughed and slowed his jerking, "You're right, but guess what?" He pushed Zig back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, his hand wrapping around his throat, his eyes piercing into his. He had an amused smile.

"I'm stronger than you, Zig." He kissed his nose. "And, I bought you...you rightfully belong to me. Even your COCK knows it. Although, we'll have to buy you a cock ring as a present soon because I think you were going to explode and if this were a normal night, I wouldn't be done with you. I can't have you splattering all over yourself. You need some discipline." He pulled back and get off him.

Much to his own surprise (not to mention dismay) Zig felt himself blurt, "...BUT!...I...Please! Please don't...l-l-leave me like this...I mean don't l-leave IT like this.."

He slapped his hand over his own mouth, hardly believing himself...yet his cock throbbed.

"I'm sorry, pet. Master Eli has some work to get done, I have a new movie in the works. I also can't have you just cumming, that wouldn't be fun." He gave his infamous lop-sided smirk again and said almost seductively, "tomorrow, I want you to be so horny that you beg for me to fuck you. You WILL learn that I am your source of pleasure. Now then.." Eli checked his iphone for the time. "Go to bed. I'll make you mine tomorrow...I'll be up to sleep with you soon, so don't get scared. I know the room is big." He gently stroked Zig's cheek and gave him a kiss, then whispered against his lips, "and don't you dare jerk yourself off. I'll find out. Don't underestimate my ability to find shit out."

Zig nodded fearfully.

"Come here, I hadn't felt your lips kiss yet."

Zig gulped and leaned in, hesitantly kissing Eli's lips, which were...full and soft. For a minute, he even pictured them wrapped around his own dick. Then mentally kicked himself for thinking such a nasty thing. Eli's a GUY, still!

Once Eli left, Zig waited for his footsteps to disappear into the vastness that was his HOUSE.

Once he was gone? Zig looked around, listened. He grabbed one of the kleenex's that Eli had left out to wipe up the lube with, and smiled to himself for his cleverness.

'Hahaa, what an idiot! He thinks I won't masturbate just because he said he didn't WANT me to? Hell no. He isn't going to pretty much molest me, leave me here, along with being dumb enough to leave kleenex so I can cover my tracks...and then think I won't take care of things MYSELF!'

He closed his eyes gleefully, reaching down to get the job done so he could clean up and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Caught

**Chapter 3: Caught.**

Zig slept peacefully until the warm covers were roughly yanked off his bare body. He shivered and opened his eyes weakly, "ehh..?" He groaned.

"Do you think you're sneaky, Zig?" He heard a familar voice say.

He rubbed his eyes, adjusting them and then finally processing that it was his new...owner..talking to him. That's right. He got bought by some rich guy who doesn't know what else to do with his money, he guessed.

"Um...what?" Zig stretched, his eyes still heavy-lidded. "I...have no idea what..you're talking about." He yawned, nodding off again..

He awoke with a start, feeling the sharp sting of Eli's backhand across his face.

Zig grabbed his red cheek and looked up at Eli, horrified. "W-wwhat?! I don't understand! I didn't do anything wrong!" Eli grabbed his head and pushed it into what seemed to be a kleenex, rubbing his face into it.

"Oh yeah? You did nothing wrong? What is THIS, then? Hm? Tell me? What is it?" He pulled it away, still holding Zig's face firmly.

"I..I.." Then he remembered. Eli told him not to jerk off because...just because. Something about begging. He had waited until Eli left...AND he cleaned everything up. How the fuck did he find out?

"M-master Eli...I...didn't..why do you think I-" Zig started.

Eli's eyes were intense, mildly crazed. This guy had issues. The director grabbed a remote and turned on his flat screen tv. It was night vision...

Zig felt the color drain from his face as he saw himself on the screen. He was moaning, and squirming under the covers. It showed him when he was finished, cleaning himself and tossing the kleenex into the trash, and then crawling back into the bed and going to sleep.

Eli smirked, clicking his tongue. "Oh, Zig." He put his hand on his head. "Did you think I was that stupid to believe that a freshman aged boy would listen to someone he just met about not jerking his dick off? I bet you thought you were being sly, didn't you?" He laughed, shaking his head.

"Well." He got serious. "You were wrong. Now you get your first punishment, and your training begins. You also get something else since you can't keep your hands off your cock."

Zig sniffled and looked at Eli, hoping his eyes looked pathetic enough for mercy.

Eli sat on the bed. "Come on."

Zig gave him a confused look. "Um...I'm...sorry...what?"

Eli gave an annoyed sigh and grabbed Zig by the arm, pulling him across his lap on his stomach.

"Please, what are you doing?! I'M SORRY!" Zig cried out, struggling.

Eli was strong, as he said last night. He had Zig firmly pinned across his lap. "It's sad that I have to punish you this soon, isn't it?" He reached down to take his belt off.

"M-master Eli, no, you're not going to...SPANK me are you?! Please! Please I'm not a child!" Zig begged.

"Hush up!" Eli barked, silencing Zig right away with the harshness of it.

He folded his belt in two, and then landed it on Zig's bare ass.

"OWW!" Zig cried out, wiggling, "PLEASE!"

"More?" Eli smirked and gave him another good smack. "Ask for more, or it gets harder!"

Zig shook on his lap, "PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME D-"

Eli kept his promise and smacked his ass even harder, tears threatened to spill from Zig's eyes. "OKAY! M-M-M-MMASTER ELI, PLEASE GIVE ME MORE!"

"You've got it." Eli smacked him again, and Zig jolted. "M-master Eli.."

"Zig." He said warningly, raising the belt.

He cried, forcing himself to say, "PLEASE, MASTER ELI, GIVE ME MORE."

Eli was enjoying this, Zig could feel his stiff cock under his tummy. "please..I'm sorry.." He whispered.

"...oh, but Zig, your ass looks kind of cute when it's red." He grazed his fingers across the punished flesh. Zig was shuddering. "Please...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry.."

Eli gave his ass a quick smack with his own hand before grabbing him and forcing him to sit on the floor beneath him. "We're getting one thing straight, Zig." He started unbuttoning his pants as he spoke to him.

"YOU are not to TOUCH yourself. YOU only cum from ME. Repeat it back for me! Say, 'Only Master Eli touches my dick, I can only cum if Master Eli makes me cum."' He pulled out his throbbing cock, which was intimidating, and started jerking some.

Zig choked back sobs, "oo-o-only Master Eli..touches my dick!" He gulped then continued, "I can only c-cum if Master Eli MAKES ME...CUM!" he took deep breaths.

"Come here, open your mouth."

Zig nodded weakly and scooted forward, opening up his mouth.

"Good boy," He cooed, rubbing his hard cock around Zig's lips. "I don't like to punish you, you know.." He spoke to him softly. "Stick your tongue out."

Zig complied, sticking out his tongue.

"More."

He felt his stomach get queasy as he stuck his tongue out more. That was when he first got the taste of Eli's cock. Of any cock, really. Eli rubbed his dick on Zig's tongue, giving a quiet moan of his own.

"I don't even think you've noticed.." He said between little grunts, "but...your easily provoked cock is stiff as a rock right now. I think you enjoy all of this. You liked me spanking you, and I think you like the taste of your Master's cock. Don't you?"

Zig looked up at him, his eyes pleading him not to make him say anything.

"Put your hands up behind your head, and start sucking." Eli commanded.

Zig did as he was told, hating himself. Why was his dick betraying him? He...never liked guys before...or..so he thought? He was confused. He sucked Eli's dick, and the skin was smooth, hot, and he seemed to be doing okay until Eli held him still to gently push more of his dick down his throat. Zig started to gag.

"Shh, relax." He gently stroked his throat. "You're doing such a good job...you're already my good cock sucker even though you haven't ever done anything but jerked yourself off. Maybe kissed before, I don't know.." He pet Zig's hair, tensing at how good fucking his mouth felt.

Zig's jaw was sore, but, finally, Eli came into his throat.

"You'd better swallow ALL of that." He watched as Zig gulped hard.

"Was that tasty?" He asked, mocking him. Zig tried not to glare at him as Eli buttoned his pants back up, a smug look on his face.

Zig folded his arms some, huffing and puffing to himself. 'What a prick! Making me swallow his jizz! Ugh...at least it was at the back of my damn throat so I couldn't taste it as much.'

Eli ran a hand through his hair. "Don't pout, you did this to yourself." He pinched his cheek and sat down beside Zig for a moment and put an arm causally around him. Eli looked over at him, noticing that Zig was still quiet and fuming.

He brushed his nose against his cheek. "Hey."

Zig turned to him.

"Stop. I don't like seeing you like this, but I gave you an order. Do you understand what that means? That means you follow it." Eli said sternly.

Zig nodded slowly.

"I got you clothes." Eli said, his voice kind of far off.

Zig arched a brow, giving him his best 'wtf' look. Eli laughed, "Uh, why the look? I figured why should my staff get to see you like this?" He rubbed his bare thigh.

Zig gave him a little smirk, "Do I dress myself, or do you have people to do that?"

Eli couldn't help but to laugh. "Oh hey, there's a personality in there. I like it...I can get people to dress you, if you want." He poked his ribs.

Zig shook his head, "Nahhh, I think I'll manage." He tried not to chuckle when Eli poked him.

'Why am I laughing with this guy? He just beat me with a fucking belt!' Zig was staring at the floor in frustration, his mind clearly caving in to some sort of conflict.

Eli cursed as he tugged his ringing phone out, seeing that it was the reminder for his meeting. "Zig. I have to go to a conference with this local producer and hash out some ideas but...don't think that I forgot that I said I have one more thing for you for your little stunt you pulled."

Zig reached down to cover his ass.

Eli laughed, "No."

The director lifted himself and stretched before leaving the room, coming back with some metal contraption.

"Know what this is, by chance?" He smirked, raising his brows in question.

The poor boy looked genuinely confused. "It...looks like a torture device.." He said quietly. Eli stroked his cheek, but shook his head. "Well," he smiled for a moment before answering. "Sort of. It's called a chasity belt. They were originally meant to prevent someone from having sex. A lot of the modern ones are still like that, however, there are special ones like this that also make it so you can't masturbate. It's, shall we say, parfait for someone with your greedy hands, oui?" Eli gave him that smug grin again.

Zig stared at it, then stared back at Eli, and then back at the belt. "...but..Master Eli...I don't want my ass getting tore up again...so..so I mean, don'tcha think that means I learned my lesson?"

"Nope." He answered simply. "I'll make sure it's on before I leave. You know why I don't think giving you a spanking was enough? It's because you didn't actually learn anything."

Zig looked extremely confused.

"You're not ashamed because you disobeyed me. You're upset because you got caught and you got punished for it. Meaning that if you got the chance to get it right, WITHOUT getting caught, you would definitely do it again. I think a lot of people are like that. Guess what? It's not going to happen." Eli brushed his thumb over Zig's bottom lip. "...and I've made sure of that now."

Zig seemed to be thinking about what he just told him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Eli was probably right. No, he was pretty sure he was right. No wonder this douche got rich at such a young age, he's actually smart.

"Yanno," Zig started. "I doubt I'd do anything anyway now that I know you keep nanny cams around.." He chuckled weakly.

Eli kissed his cheek, "It's not a discussion. It's a statement. You're wearing the chasity belt." Eli paused a second, admiring Zig's soft skin...because he was younger, he did have a little bit of acne wanting to appear, with very light scarring, but yet his skin was somehow still very soft and had such a sweet taste. He'd know, since he was biting and sucking on the teen's neck just the night before. Eli had been with many women, but none of them tasted or felt like Zig. The unstable, well, 'bipolar' side of him as he liked to see it as, was almost enraged that Zig would touch *his* property. Zig's body belonged to him now. Zig did. Period.

Zig sat up higher suddenly, as if he had some sudden thought.

"What is it?" Eli asked.

"Master Eli. How the hell am I supposed to...you know, pee?"

Eli laughed. "Well, I guess you're going to have to ask my permission and I'll have to watch to make sure you aren't wacking off."

Zig's face dropped and Eli wanted to die of laughter from how funny some of his expressions were. "You've peed in front of guys before, right? It's not a big deal. Fuck's sake, Zig, we're guys. We don't have stalls like the girls do." He held Zig's chin so he could kiss him and then got up, finally deciding he should leave for that damn meeting that he knew he'd be late for.

"Bye...when you're hungry, go downstairs, go down the hallway left of the staircase, and the kitchen is two doors down on your right. Just tell Gerald that you want something. Your clothes are in the closet for you already."

With that, Eli was gone.

Zig was pretty curious about what Eli bought for him clothing-wise. "Oh lord," He said out loud, "PLEASE don't let it be something weird like a maid outfit or...like a nurse, or..." He thought of more horrific possibilites as he opened up the closet...andddd it wasn't any of those.

The clothes were pretty much all black. Different heavy metal shirts, shirts with skull designs, fucking TRIPP pants with chains. The only thing that really had color were some skinny jeans he had in there for him.

"Soo, you have a goth fetish?" He mumbled to himself as he pulled out a Disturbed shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans.

"Ahhhh, fuck. I forgot about this stupid...thing...charity belt or...something." He poked the plastic barrier that kept him from his own dick. "What was he THINKING? I can't even wear these jeans with this dumb, big thing on." He frowned and tossed the pants aside, grabbing the tripp pants instead since they were baggier.

At least Eli had good taste in clothes.


	5. Chapter 4: The Deflowering of Zig Novak

**Chapter 4: The Deflowering of Zig Novak. **

"I like it."

Eli gave him a big smile as he tapped his ashes into his ashtray.

Zig blushed, frowning at the ground as usual. "I look stupid in tripp pants, though...but I can't wear the other things because of the belt thing."

"Chastity belt," Eli corrected, "and you can start wearing the other pants when you earn my trust. Maybe that should be an incentive for you."

Zig shrugged, "I guess." He looked up at Eli, who took a drag as he patted the chair next to him for Zig to sit. He obeyed, staring at Eli's joint curiously.

The green-eyed older teen smiled, bringing the end of the cigarette to Zig's lips. "You want a hit?"

Zig chewed his bottom lip. He had always been too much of a pussy to actually go through with it, but. Here Eli was, smoking like a damn chimney and he's only three years older than he is! It must not be too bad. Eli always looked so calm when he's smoking it. He always seemed to laugh more too. Even more than when he saw the faces he makes at his weird commands given to him by his 'owner.'

He cautiously leaned forward and took a small hit, then started coughing. Eli gently rubbed his back. "Don't worry, it's like that at first." He smiled lazily, looking like he's struggling to hold back the random laughing he often does when he's having one of these.

Zig blinked. "Nothing is happening."

Eli blurted out with laughter, before looking up at Zig, who looked sort of hurt.

"Oh," He pet his hair lovingly, kissing at his neck and forcing him closer. "my poor boy, you only took a hit. Come here, I'll give you more. You'll be like me soon, kay?"

"W-what if I get...like...addicted or something? Become a burnout? Or..I don't know." Zig squirmed.

"Is that what I am?" Eli asked, making a good point. At least, to Zig. It was true. Eli was fine.

Zig gathered himself. He needed to be a man, he felt. He's already had too much of his manliness taken away by Eli fucking Goldsworthy.

"Yeah, I'll take another hit."

Eli gently massaged the back of his neck, which Zig would never admit to loving. He wanted to relax and enjoy the touch...but there's no way he'd...ever want Eli to know that he loved his touches. Even his perverted ones...NO! Not his perverted ones!

Zig drowned out his thoughts by sucking in a huge amount of the pot smoke.

"Okay, now hold...try to keep it in your lungs so it'll burn your throat less. Try your hardest." Eli instructed.

Zig tried, holding it in his chest, then finally coughed it out. "The smoke tastes disgusting..." Zig complained, sticking his tongue out. Eli rolled his eyes and handed him his coke that he had.

Zig drank some of it.

"Sorry, pet. I would have gotten out the water bong if I knew that you were going to be trying some...it's a much smoother hit...and it burns a lot less." Eli's pupils were so dilated, but there was still that beautiful, emerald green visible...

Beautiful?

Zig tore himself away from Eli's eyes and mumbled, "It's fine. I wanted to try it. I can make my own decisions, you know..." He started feeling funny.

Eli was back to lazily kissing his neck. Zig sighed softly, things felt different...he felt so light, and like everything was perfectly fine. So relaxed. He leaned back into his chair, closing his eyes as Eli was leaving hickies near his collarbone.

"Master Eli..." He said in a haze.

"Hm?" He asked, running his fingers down his spine through his shirt.

"I didn't..." He almost forgot what he was going to say, already. Was that normal? He tried again.

"...I, um. I actually...you..you said somethin' about. Me being a virgin...and it's true and I, um. I've actually never really kissed much before either. Um, well,...wait...what...where was I going with that?" He laughed. "I have no fuckin' clue what I was just...okay, no, wait."

Eli laughed along with him and even while being high, sort of got it. Or, no. False alarm.

Eli gently turned Zig's head to face him. "Ha, look at those bloodshot eyes...I'm a bad influence on you.." They both laughed, and Eli nuzzled his nose.

"...how..do I...kiss..like for real? Like, make-out kiss? Uhhhh, I had a girlfriend..." He laughed more, for no reason. "at that damn high school. Degrassi? Tori...we kissed like you kiss me but...we never uhhh, made-out, I don't know...why, really..." He blinked hard as if trying to adjust himself mentally.

Eli put down the joint and cupped Zig's face, pressing those full, Goldsworthy lips against his. Everything felt so strange. His head was swimming...his soul was soaring. He felt something hot, and wet, probing against his lips and then forcing it's way in. Eli's tongue? He couldn't think straight but opened his mouth more...as if he wanted more of it. His hands gripped the chair as he felt his own tongue shyly touch Eli's, running it over his. Eli's tongue was skilled like his lips and hands were, and he ran it over Zig's bottom lip, and then gently bit it.

"Mmm.." Zig leaned into it, placing a weak hand over his pants.

"O-ow.." He said quietly, pulling back from his Master.

"What is it?" Eli whispered before he looked down to note that Zig's hand was over his crotch. "Ah." He gave that lazy, high smile and rubbed Zig's leg, whispering into his ear. "What's wrong? Is it hard to get your cock up in that cage I have it in?"

Zig whimpered, nodding, "...yes.." It was so much easier to accept this sort of arrangement he has with Eli when he's like this.

"So, then, what exactly do you want -me- to do about it?" Eli snickered, playing dumb.

Zig was tense with pain as his poor dick tried desperately to get up and was being stifled against the plastic. "Please..." His eyes were teary, weak, and still very pink from the drugs. "Please..Master Eli..please, my dick hurts please take this fucking...THING off!" He was tearing at his pants.

"Okay." Eli pulled him up and yanked down his pants. He pulled the key to the padlock on the belt from his back pocket, unlocking it and releasing him.

Zig gave a huge sigh of relief as his cock sprang freely.

Then he remembered. 'Oh, right. I can't touch it.'

Could he really ask another man to make him cum?

Eli grabbed his hand and led him up to his bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed. He laid on top of Zig, his own hard dick rubbing against Zig's thigh. He leaned in and kissed Zig a little more roughly, pushing his tongue in again.

"Mmmff.." Zig moaned against his mouth. One of Eli's hands was rubbing Zig's inner thigh...inching closer to his dick, but never touching it.

"You're going to beg." Eli told him, his glazed eyes staring intensely into Zig's. "Aren't you?"

Zig shook his head, "Non-n-nonono please..no.." He was breathing heavy, and so incrediably horny...but..NO!

Eli grabbed him and brought him into the master bathroom that was connected to the bedroom, and forced him against the sink, his face inches from the mirror.

"Look at your face while I do this and then try to tell me that you're not actually willing to BEG for me to make your prick cum. I even got that gift I said I'd get for you, to help hold back your orgasm..."

Zig jumped as Eli touched his cock, but it was only a little, and it was only to slip on that stupid cock ring he promised him. "Owww..." He whined.

Eli nuzzled him. "It'll be fine, it'll feel so good once I take it off and you make a mess everywhere just for me.."

Zig blushed hard and tried not to look at the mirror.

"No, keep looking. I didn't do what I wanted to do yet." Eli grabbed his face and made him look. "Stay. Looking."

Zig obeyed, staring at his ashamed, red face in the mirror as he glanced sideways a second...long enough to notice that Eli was coating his finger with that lube again.

Zig felt his asshole tighten in reaction with fear and Eli reached that hand and cupped his bare ass with it. The tip of the middle finger rubbed over his anus.

He bit his lip really hard. Eli rested his head on Zig's shoulder so that Zig could see the lustful look in the director's eyes as he felt Eli's fingertip slowly start to push in.

Zig gasped out in pain, "...M-master...e..."

Eli's eyes were soft, still filled with lust, but soft. "Shh." Was all he said as he finally got more of it in. He felt Zig tighten around the single digit that was in him.

"...ahh.." Zig was quietly wincing in pain.

"God, you're tight, aren't you?" Eli commented, his middle finger buried in the boy, but he rubbed some for something...and then found it.

Zig almost squeaked like a damn...GIRL when Eli hit a certain spot.

"Ahh...AH! What...what the fuck is that..?" He started moaning softly, trying to hold it back.

Eli licked his lips watching Zig get so turned on, the younger teen's cock dripping with some pre-cum. "My, my. How many classes did you skip at Degrassi? This is your prostate...I found it.." He snickered.

Zig's breathing got heavy. "Ohh..." He moaned, no longer asking questions. He needed to cum so badly. He saw his face like Eli wanted. He was too horny to be ashamed, but he saw his own eyes. Very much filled with the same lust as Eli's. His cheeks flushed. He could also see the sweat starting to glisten on his chest, and Eli must have noticed too, because he used his other hand to help get Zig out of his shirt.

"Master Eli.." He was almost crying. "Please...make me cum...PLEASE, I need to cum, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE..." He started lowering to the ground some as if it'd help the ache of being so horny.

"Well, well." Eli tried to keep cool and composed, but inside, he was so ready to pound Zig so hard that he wouldn't sit for days. "If only you could see yourself sticking your ass out at me, trying to get more."

Zig sobbed, "I'm so ashamed, but...I CAN'T DO THIS ANY MORE! PLEASE, PLEASE.."

He let out a cry of despair as Eli pulled his finger out. He felt..empty. Needy.

"Mas-"

Eli kissed him roughly and then dragged him back to his bed, pushing him onto his stomach this time.

"Lift your ass up." Eli commanded as he practically ripped his own shirt off. Zig had never really seen Eli shirtless yet before, but it made him even hornier.

Zig quickly did as told, knowing he would hate himself in the morning but...for right now, it didn't matter.

"I'm adding another finger, it's going to hurt." Eli warned him, lubing them up more before he slipped the one finger in, causing Zig to moan. He pumped in and out a little before he finally started to push the other one in. Zig was back to giving tiny whimpers.

"Don't rip me...please.." Zig begged.

"You know I won't." Eli comforted, and once the two fingers were in, he started pumping them, slowly at first, and then quicker. "I can feel you getting a little looser."

Zig started to moan, catching himself before he stroked his dick.

Eli saw that Zig stopped himself and patted his ass, "Good boy. I'll make sure you have a great orgasm.." Zig murmured softly in response, only seeming to notice the pleasure he was getting.

"What if you're too...BIG?" Zig asked worriedly, still breathing pretty heavily as Eli pulled his fingers out.

"Hands and knees." Eli instructed first before he'd answer him with, "It's okay, I'm going to use a lot of the lube. That's what it's here for. I won't let you get hurt."

It was out of character for Zig to trust someone so quickly, but he figured...shit, Eli was a lot of his firsts, despite only knowing him for a few days.

Zig was in position as Eli gripped his hips, "Alright..."

Zig screwed his eyes tightly shut, trying to force himself to relax so it won't hurt as badly...but, unfortunately for his pride, he had started to cry very lightly when Eli had managed to push himself inside of him.

"...god..it hurts...it hurts..." He whispered. It was so much worse than the fingers. His vision was blurry from the tears, and he felt Eli use his thumb to wipe the tears away, gently whispering to him as he started moving slowly.

"It's okay...it's okay...Zig? It's okay. It'll be over soon." He started moving a bit more, and it took a little bit, but finally, Zig was starting to feel less pain. Now it was more of a mix of pain and finally pleasure.

"Fuck...I never.." Eli said between gritted teeth as he fucked Zig. "...thought that you'd feel so good to fuck. I imagined it, but shit...I can't...even...ugh." Eli started fucking a little harder. "I can't wait until I can pound this so hard that you'll bruise...I'll do it, I just know it...because...I was right about your ass...it feels nice on my hips and with you having this tiny, virgin hole for me..." He gripped his hips harder and picked up speed, starting to nail him into the bed. Zig couldn't stay in the previous position, and he was moaning and clawing at the sheets, his body now against the bed with Eli relentlessly fucking him from behind.

Eli reached under and cupped Zig's balls, gently rolling and rubbing them before his hand took a hold of Zig's cock, slipping off the cock ring.

"Such a good boy, you know that?" He fucked him a bit harder with each word, almost afraid he WOULD accidentally rip his pet. "Already you gave your ass to me so willingly...you're a good pet, aren't you?"

Zig felt arousal stir in his stomach, "...yes!" He answered weakly.

"Tell me that you like it when Master Eli fucks you in the ass, Zig. Tell me that it feels good to have a big dick in you." Eli whispered harshly into Zig's ear, grabbing some of his hair.

"...I..I like it when Master...E-e" He gasped, "I like it when Master Eli fucks me in the ass!" He yelled out, "It feels good to have a big dick in ME-" He and Eli came at the same time. He felt Eli's cock twitch inside of him as it filled him up. His own cum shot onto the bed beneath him.

Zig felt dizzy, overwhelmed with pleasure, sleepiness, shock...

Everything was black.


	6. Chapter 5: Eli's Horny (Filler chapter)

**Chapter 5: Eli's Horny.**

He must have fallen asleep while watching a particularly long film, because he was startled awake by Eli whispering, "Surprise, surprise!" into his ear.

Zig jumped. "God, please don't do that."

Eli kissed him everywhere, "Awfully sorry."

Zig blushed, he could tell that Eli was horny. He felt his hands rubbing all over his body, then finally over his crotch.

"Your butt still hurt?" Eli couldn't help but laugh a little, and Zig glared. "H-hey, it's not funny!"

Eli licked him, annoying Zig. "No, it isn't...but...I want more...and you know what that means you need to do, right?"

Zig avoided his eyes, "Yes, sir.." He tried not to sound excited, but really, he was. He had been fantasizing quite a bit ever since they did it. It was nothing like he would have thought. He had his chastity belt taken off because he's been so 'good' according to Eli, but, he still wasn't allowed to masturbate. It's true that the belt was off now, but those DAMN nanny cams...he had no idea where they were hidden or how many were actually in this place.

He pulled off his shirt and tugged down his pants and boxers.

Eli smirked, "Ooo..." He sat down on the couch where Zig was, and gestured him over. "Come over here...on my lap, facing me."

Zig crawled onto Eli's lap, Eli's hands automatically rubbing his bare chest and belly. "You know, you seem like someone who would have sensitive nipples..." Eli's eyes were lit up with lust and misdeeds..

Zig blushed, "u-um..what?"

Eli tweaked one of his nipples and he gasped, covering his chest.

"Move your arms."

Zig knew he was going to get hard soon but shakily did as he was told.

Eli took the same nipple and started rolling it between his fingers. Zig squirmed, "ohh.." He gave a breathy moan. "Ohhh?" Eli mocked his moan quietly, smirking. "Ohh yeah, we like that.." He gave the same treatment to the other nipple before giving them both a gentle tug.

"owww.." Yet despite the slight pain, he felt his cock twitch and start to come to life against Eli's thigh. Since he was naked like he was supposed to be when his Master was horny, he was exposed and Eli gave him a knowing look.

"You're kind of dirty, aren't you? Should I be mean to you? Your dick likes it.." He flicked Zig's nipple, causing him to whimper in pain. "Please...stop.."

"No." Eli said flatly.

Zig let out a soft gasp of defeat, Eli now licking his nipples.

"I think you're a dirty pet. I want to punish you for liking such fucked up things..." He squeezed his hard dick.

"...please, Master, I'm not...dirty.." Zig blushed.

"Yes you are. I'll prove it to you."

Zig was tied up, a hog-tie position, a small gag in his mouth. He was trembling. He felt extra vulnerable now that he had no chance against Eli. He really was completely under the older teen's power now.

"Look what Master Eli bought for you, darling." He brought a big dildo to Zig's face. "And, look, even better." He clicked a button. Fuck. It vibrates.

Zig's eyes widened.

Eli smiled, "I'm guessing you know where this is going." It was already lubed up and he was rubbing the head of it against Zig's asshole. He had turned the vibration off for now, though.

He started pushing it in, Zig struggling. "Your ass likes it. Took it right away." He rubbed and smacked Zig's bare ass, giving it a rough squeeze.

Zig was so humiliated but so horny at the same time. He looked up pathetically at Eli.

"Hm?" He kissed Zig's face. "Ugh, so cute..." He said softly, giving him more kisses as he rolled Zig onto his back so he could gently rub his nuts and his shaft.

Zig moaned into his gag.

"See? You're a nasty thing...I like seeing you like this, though. Stuffed up, tied up..." Eli kissed all over his body, biting in some places and leaving marks. He comforted Zig each time he heard a little squeal come from him from the bites.

He then reached and turned the button on the vibrator, and Zig groaned loudly into his gag. "Mmmfff...!"

"I know!" Eli laughed, "I can hear it buzzing deep in your asshole. I'm going to move your gag so I can feed you my dick now, understood?"

He pulled the gag out and brought his own cock to Zig's lips, and he greedily started sucking on it as the vibrator buzzed angrily in his anus.

Zig was sweating, and panting on Eli's cock from the intensity of the vibrator.

"Cum." Eli commanded coolly.

Zig obeyed happily, gasping loudly with pleasure as his cock released...but...

Eli didn't take the vibrator out.

"-m-m-m-aseter...!" He whimpered, looking at him for help.

"Nope. I want to see how many orgasms you can have until you're in pain. I've always heard that some men can actually do that...I want to see." Eli gave his trademark smirk.

"nonononono...PLEASE! I...so sensitive right...now.." Zig was starting to drool a little as the vibrator buzzed inside his tight ass, his cock weakly hardening again. "Please..I can't cum again.."

Eli had actually been jerking himself some since he removed himself from his pet's mouth so he can cum, "Open up, I need a place to cum."

Zig whimpered wanting to beg more but opened his mouth so that Eli could feed him his cum. He swallowed it eagerly, hoping that maybe being extra good would make Eli take it out.

Eli sighed a breath of relief and snickered as he started to pull the vibrator in and out of him. "My poor darling.." He cooed, "does it hurt?" Zig nodded, "yyyyeeesss" Eli pulled it in and out. "Look at you. You're a mess. Drooling all over yourself, shaking..."

Zig started gasping, "sir, I can't...I.."

Finally he gasped louder, cum shooting out of his cock, but not nearly as much as the first time.

Eli, satisfied, shut the dildo off and pulled it out. He wiped some sweat from Zig's forehead. and kissed his brow. "Look, you did it. See? It's all over your tummy.." He smiled and playfully pinched a tiny roll that had formed just now from Zig trying to sit up.

Zig looked at him weakly, before collasping back down.

Eli took the cum from Zig's stomach and forced his fingers into Zig's mouth. "Taste that. That's your first time you orgasmed twice in a row...you should be proud. Your master is proud of you...so, lick."

Zig wanted to die of embarrassment, but licked Eli's fingers clean.

"How's it taste?"

That fucker.

"...g-good.." Zig said, defeated.

Eli kissed him. "That's my good pet..." Zig was starting to black out on him, which he hadn't done since the first time they slept together. He untied him and grunted because he was lifting him up, bridal style into his arms.

"Go ahead and sleep, but you need a bath first." Eli used the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe Zig's mouth, and managed to carry him up the stairs and get him into the bath.

Author: I'll probably go for some more fluff or something in the next chapter, but for now, this is just a random smut chapter showing a typical time for Zeli in this setting.


	7. Chapter 6: Nipple Rings and Jake Martin

**Chapter 6: Nipple Rings and Jake Martin**

Zig was having no idea what to expect from this scenario. He was plucked from Eli's bed, clad in only his boxers and one of Eli's black button-up shirts, and now was laying on some sort of table. It wouldn't that big of a deal, except for the fact that he was bound to it. This little tidbit was what gave him red flags.

"Master Eli.." He asked timidly, trying not to have a panic attack. "Why did you tie me here?" His voice seemed to get smaller as his mind raced along the many possibilities of what a sadist could want to do to someone on a metal table. Eli seemed pretty occupied with something (with what? Zig couldn't tell considering the older teens back was turned to him). "I just have a couple plans for you today. You might not be especially up for them, unfortunately." Once he finally turned around to face Zig, the boy felt his heart drop straight into his stomach.

"Is that a fucking needle?" He felt tiny beads of sweat forming on his brow as he began to struggle against his restraints. "What the fuck?! Seriously, what the fuck?! I haven't done anything wrong! I suck your dick when you want; I haven't been fighting when you fucking treat my ass like your personal fuck toy!" He spat.

Eli chuckled at first, "Good observation, kid. I knew you were much smarter than you looked." He blinked quizzically at Zig's outburst. "I know that, darling. You really have been good." He cupped Zig's cheek, brushing his thumb over the soft skin. "This isn't to punish you. It's just all a part of breaking someone in." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"...What does that even mean?!" Zig felt hot tears sting the corner of his eyes. "Break me in? What does that have to do with that needle?" He felt his voice crack as he struggled harder against the restraints, the skin on his wrists rubbing raw at this point.

"Hey, now. Don't do that. You can't get out of the restraints, and you're going to give yourself scars." Eli moved some of Zig's hair out of the boy's face and gently rubbed his head. "As previously stated, this is not meant to be a punishment for you. You need to understand though, your body belongs to me. This means that if I want something done, then it's going to get done. You just might not always like that. However, the decision is not yours." He mussed the boy's hair. Zig hated that he always acted so tender despite the fact that he had a human slave at his disposal.

"Please...why won't you answer me..?" Zig asked softly, his vision blurred from the tears that kept threatening to spill. Eli kissed his quivering mouth. "I think you'd look fantastic with rings in your nipples..." He smirked.

"NO!" Zig shouted; once again back to struggling against the restraints. He felt the shirt he was wearing start to stick to his back as his skin moistened. Eli remained straight faced as he pulled up a chair, crossing one leg over the other, leaning back as he folded his arms patiently and waited.

It took a few minutes, according to Eli's watch, for the niner to finally realize that nothing would ever come out of his efforts. "Alright then," Eli sighed loudly, running his thumb across his own lower lid before glancing at it to make sure his eyeliner wasn't smudged before continuing. "Are we finished?" He asked the boy, who was breathing slower but still had a very quick heartbeat. Zig nodded weakly.

The older teen got up from the chair and placed both of his hands on either side of Zig's head, bending down to kiss his damp forehead. "I've had piercings before. Trust me, things like this are never has horrible when it's actually being done versus how you fantasize them to be in your mind." He gave his lop-sided grin, running his hands over the boy's bare torso. "You're so hot." Eli was soon kissing on the boy's mouth, biting at the lower lip and causing Zig to moan softly into it, his tongue trying to probe into Eli's. Soon enough though (much to Zig's dismay) his Master ceased the kiss. "Let us not get off track here, Ziggy." He said, tapping his nose.

"How bad is this supposed to hurt..?" Zig croaked as Eli pulled on some blue gloves, dampening a cotton ball with sterilizing solution. "I would liken it to a very hard pinch. I have never had my nipples done, but I know plenty of people who have...you will survive, believe it or not." A teasing smirk played onto Eli's lips as he said the last part of his response. Zig tensed up as he dabbed the wet cotton ball on his left nipple and then gently pinched it some between his fingers in order to get the forceps tool placed properly. Before Zig could offer up anymore protests, Eli plunged the needle into the pink flesh, causing Zig to cry out loudly.

Whenever the doorbell rang, there was no room in 's mansion that didn't get to hear it. Zig supposed that this eerie echoing was bound to happen 1.) in a place this huge, 2.) in a place this huge that only housed him, Eli, and some daytime staff members. Most of the rooms in Eli's house were the home to his precious 'collections' ('Junk' as Zig often called it). These collections ranged from things like classic, vintage vinyl records, the original posters of broadway musicals from when they were first released, to some room that held framed dollar bills from countries that Zig didn't even realized existed.

The fact that the stupid doorbell was obnoxious in this place was the reason Zig was surprised that Eli didn't answer it. It was a Sunday, so Eli was a nice enough boss to let his non-sexual staff members take it off ('I should get the day off too', Zig often complained to himself).

"Eh, coming!" Zig shouted towards the doorway, raking a hand through his hair quickly before shaking it out again. Upon opening the door that towered well above him (and so definitely swallowed Eli) and there stood a tall, decidedly handsome, guy-next-door kind of man. "Hey, there." The stranger said, his mouth stretching into a good-natured grin. "Aren't you Zig? Where's your Master at? I gotta talk to him about something." He peered over Zig's shoulder, a puzzled look on his face when he didn't see Eli behind him or at least in the room with him.

Zig felt his eyebrows furrow. 'Why does this guy know who he was to Eli?' The only people he were aware of that knew other than Eli and himself were the daytime staff. At least, he figured they knew. Considering they often pulled their lips into tight, awkward smiles at them after they heard Zig screaming and Eli calling him a 'bad boy' and a 'cock tease' as he tore his ass apart in the master bedroom.

"Eh, I'm sorry. What's your name? I can go get him...b-but. I have to know your name first." Zig stood up straighter, trying to look more like he was more than just a pet. He needed that authority if this guy was some cop in disguise trying to bust them. 'No. Not both of us. Just Eli.' Zig mentally corrected.

The man smiled warmly again, extending his hand for a handshake. Zig took it, and tried to match the guy's firm handshake before he heard footsteps.

Eli came up from behind him, slugging an arm around his shoulder and giving him a big kiss on the cheek. "Aw, Ziggy. Thanks for getting the door. You should have come right away to tell me who was there, though. It's rude to just let a guest stand there as you talk to them about whatever you want." He pinched Zig's ass. "Come on in, Jake." He grinned and gently moved Zig so that the 'nice guy' could enter. 'Jake?' Zig's nose wrinkled. 'Never heard of him.'

Based on what Eli had told him, Jake Martin was a friend of his from high school when they both went to Degrassi. They used to get stoned and play video games and basically do what regular teen guys are expected to do. Jake was also the guy who apparently showed Eli where to buy him. Zig was grateful to him in a way, because if not for Jake, some horrible person might have bought him instead of Eli. Zig kind of had a crush on him now. He was probably being pretty obvious with the way he laughed at everything Jake said and was always the first one to hop up to get something for Jake when he wanted it.

He caught Eli's eye, whose lips curled into a knowing smirk.

Zig blushed furiously and decided he should stay seated instead of running around like that. He didn't want Jake thinking anything of him. Even though there was no doubt that Jake probably knew what he and Eli...often did. Eli looked away from Zig and rested his elbows on the table they were all seated at, his hands folding beneath his chin as he spoke to Jake, oh so causally, "So. You said when I bought him that you had never been with any dudes before." Zig felt his ears burn. 'Oh, no. What exactly is he planning?'

Jake pursed his lips in thought, lacing his hands behind his head. "Nope! Can't say I have. Why, how is it?" He wiggled his eyebrows, then laughed, taking a big gulp of his drink that Zig got him not too long ago.

"Come." Eli stood up. "I'll show you some things and you can see if you would want to try it." Jake blinked, "Eh, sure, why not? I don't have any guy slaves to try it out on, though."

Eli laughed, "HA!" His eyes rested on Zig as he said dangerously, "I've got one we can use."


	8. Chapter 7: Threesome

**Chapter 7: Threesome**

Eli's tongue seemed to force its way into Zig's mouth as he kept him pinned against their bedroom wall. The niner had tried to run when he realized that he and his friend Jake wanted to use him. He was only used to letting one guy use him and that was his Master; this other guy was not his Master. Zig was trying hard not to get turned on from how aggressive Eli's kissing could get when he was horny-he was really into the idea of sharing his 'pet' with someone else. Probably to humiliate him. "It'll be fun.." Eli panted as he broke the kiss, sliding his hands down his body before fumbling with the fly of his jeans and tugging them down. "It's not like you have a choice, anyway, Ziggy. So I suggest getting this-" He tapped the head of his soft cock with his index finger, "Up, before I decide that being nice simply won't do and that beating the shit out of you will suffice. Understood?" He raised his brows. Zig nodded, "Yes, sir.." He really did not feel like getting having two people gang up on him. "Jake!" Eli called, "I got him to simmer down a little, so, come on over.."

Jake lifted his back from the wall he had been leaning on as he made his way over. He had an air of mild apprehension about him; but he had to admit, he was curious about if fucking this kid was how Eli made it out to be. Jake knelt down to the floor as Eli forced Zig onto his back, stripping his shirt off. "He's a fucking baby," Eli explained, "So, I'm going to kiss on him and you can just...mess with him and see what happens," the corners of his lips twitched into a smirk. Jake nodded, pursing his lips into a thin line as his eyes ran down Zig's bare body. The kid wasn't muscular, just mildly toned. Although, he had to admit inwardly that he was well-endowed for being young. "Try up here," Eli pointed to his nipples. Zig shot him a look that said 'fucking really?!' Did he have to tell him some of his weaker points?! It wasn't like the guy was staying forever with them! Eli stared back defiantly at Zig, lifting his hand as though he were going to backhand him, causing Zig to wince and prepare for the blow that never came. Eli chuckled after seeing his plan to scare him out of his attitude worked. He felt his muscles tense as Jake's fingers found the silver hoops pierced through his nipples and began to flicker one of them. This prompted little moans from Zig, who could feel his young cock already threatening to stiffen up. Eli laughed, "See? Already getting excited.." He whispered huskily as he cupped Zig's chin, lifting his head up as he kissed him from upside down, seated cross-legged on the floor above the boy's head as his lips found his again. He kissed him chastely a few times, before pushing his tongue in to taste him.

Zig moaned into Eli's mouth; he was enjoying the sensation of being made out with along with the oddly amazing sensation of Jake's fingers toying with his nipples. Jake's hands left them to slide down his body, "...Wow, he's..so soft.." Jake murmured as he chuckled a bit. "I wasn't expecting that.." Eli broke the kiss to respond, "Yeah, can you believe I don't put anything on him? He just is.." Eli's fingers raked once down Zig's throat. Sometimes, Eli's fascination with his throat really made Zig nervous. He knew why he loved touching on his neck. It was as though he were subconsciously trying to convey the message that he could hurt him really badly. To remind him how vulnerable he truly was to him. Jake came to a pause as he rubbed on Zig's inner thighs, his eyes on the cock that was now bobbing a bit from being hard. He carefully wrapped his fingers around Zig's hard shaft, prompting a little whimper from the boy. Jake's touch was a lot gentler than Eli's. This was strange to him, considering Eli was a lot more feminine than Jake appeared to be. Jake had a business attire look going on, while Eli was so vain that he painted his nails and wore some sort of top brand eyeliner. Zig chalked this difference in severity of touch to the fact that Jake had never been with a guy, while, Eli didn't seem to give a fuck. Jake began to jerk slowly, pumping his hands up and down as Zig arched his back a little, moaning. Eli had kept his hands pinned above his head with one hand, his Master's free hand stroking his dark hair. Eli had eventually leaned over Zig some so that his free hand could instead cup his balls, fondling them firmly as Jake worked his cock with his warm hand. Zig groaned louder, lifting his hips up into his hand. "...Fuck..please.." He panted. "...Fuck me..somebody.." He whimpered loudly, his eyes shifting to Master Eli and knowing it was him who was in charge about what went inside of him. "Hmm, what do you think, Jake?" Eli asked his friend as he released Zig's balls and brought his head down to press his tongue again Zig's chest, dragging a wet trail down to the area above his navel before stopping. Zig felt his skin prickling with goosebumps from the sensation. Jake swallowed hard, "Yeah, yeah...I can...do that for you.." He whispered, slowly feeling himself getting turned on from hearing someone begging him to let him ram his cock inside of him. None of the girls he had ever been with had been this needy. He figured it was something Eli taught him.

Jake took Zig's hips and turned him onto his stomach, grabbing his ass and massaging it firmly. Zig groaned, Eli propping him up onto his hands and knees. "Don't put it in yet-" Eli grabbed the lube from behind him, tossing it to Jake. "Need that, first. I would sue you if you damaged my property, Martin," He teased. Jake chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't dream of it.." He coated his cock with the lube, before guiding it to Zig's tight opening. "Pleasee.." Zig begged, feeling the slick head of Jake's cock rubbing on him. Eli smirked and pet Zig's hair, he was loving how much Zig was enjoying getting pleasured by a stranger. "You're a bit of a slut now, aren't you?" Eli said as he grabbed Zig's hair, getting close to his face. Zig's cheeks burned from shame. "I...I just..I just really need-" He was cut off when Jake began to push inside of him. "...Holy..fu-" He cried out in pleasure as Jake's cock began to fill his tight asshole. Eli felt himself getting hard as he watched his best friend fucking his pet. He tugged his shirt off and was quick to unfasten his jeans, putting them down to his knees as he brought his thick cock to Zig's mouth, rubbing the head on his lips. "Suck on me, little fuck toy.." He smirked, keeping a firm hold on Zig's hair as the boy opened his mouth and accepted the shaft that Eli had for him.

Only someone in Zig's current life position would end up sandwiched between Jake and Eli. Jake had a firm grasp on his narrow hips, pounding into his ass on one end, while Eli had his dick shoved into his mouth and was fucking his face on the other end. "Holy shit, man, that IS tight..." Jake panted as he humped into the boy. "See? What did I tell you? Even tighter than a pussy.." Eli groaned some as he felt tiny vibrations from Zig moaning on his dick from being fucked.

"Oh, shit, I almost forgot.." Eli said between breathy moans, reaching over to his nightstand and grabbing Zig's cock ring, reaching underneath the boy to put it on him. Jake gave a confused look as he slowed his pumping. "What was that?" Eli smirked and grabbed Zig's jaw to put his cock back into his mouth. "His cock ring. Still figuring out how to not prematurely ejaculate." Jake laughed, "Seriously?" Eli nodded, "Yeah! Kid gets real excited, real easily." Zig wanted to hang his head in shame but couldn't even do that while swallowing Eli's dick.

Jake picked up his pace again, moving his hips out so that the head of his cock was still inside of Zig, before slamming his hips back into him. He seemed a bit more into moving his hips in a certain way than his Master did. It was interesting to feel the unique sensation of Jake's hips seemingly rolling up into him, pumping fast and hard as he seemingly tried to bury his cock as much as the laws of physics would even allow. Zig whimpered as the knot in his own stomach tightened. He needed to cum but the stupid cock ring was in the way and made it painful for him to even be as hard as he was. Jake moaned as he heard the satisfying smack of skin on skin, fucking the boy almost into oblivion.

Jake finally reached his climax, cumming deep inside of Zig, who then collapsed onto the bed once Eli pulled his cock out of his mouth. He felt Eli kissing the back of his neck, "I'm not done with you just yet, it's my turn..." The boy blushed and turned onto his back, Eli climbing on top of him and pressing his lips against his. He kissed him back, lacing his fingers through his dark hair. Zig figured that it was normal to grow to love the person who has fucked you in every sense of the word, seen you cry, takes care of your needs, ectera. This was how he felt about Eli. He felt that despite Eli letting his position be known, that Eli had a fondness for him too and it showed when they stopped kissing for a moment and their eyes met. Zig wrapped his arms loosely around his neck, "Please..." he asked quietly.

"What do you need?" Eli asked, brushing his nose against his. "Fuck me as hard as you can...I want you inside of me, Master Eli." Eli seemed to shiver with anticipation at the words that spilled from his pet's lips. Zig knew Eli would never admit it, but he had grown fond of the boy and seemed to need him just as much as Zig needed him anymore. Eli used him to combat loneliness and to give him a sense of power over his chaotic life; Zig needed him because he had no one else...and no place to go even if Eli did decide to ever let him go.

Eli grabbed the lube from the floor, spreading some onto his cock before he used the head to rub onto Zig's anus agonizingly. Zig groaned, "Please...I want you.." he whispered, his cock aching for release. Eli didn't respond, but instead forced his dick deep inside of Zig. The niner cried out, giving breathy moans as Eli began to fuck him slowly at first, before picking up the speed and crushing his hips into Zig's again and again. "Mmm," Eli moaned softly, his hands reaching down to grab his ass cheeks so that his nails were digging into them as he fucked him hard. Their skin was beginning to bead with sweat. They both had been holding in orgasms. "Fuck, scream my name! Now!" Eli snapped, giving Zig a little slap on the face when he didn't do it fast enough, pounding his little asshole with his all strength. "MASTER ELI!" Zig shouted, "fuck, Master! It feels so good!" Zig looked down as he saw Eli's huge cock dipping in and out of his hole, groaning as his back arched into it. Eli shakily removed the boy's cock ring, "Cum for me, my pet...cum while I fuck you in your ass.." He slammed into him hard, showing no mercy for the boy's potentially bruised flesh in the morning. Zig didn't mind, though. He loved Jake's soft touch, but Eli's aggressive one was what he was used to and preferred. Finally, Eli's cock spurted inside of Zig, filling him as he loved to do. Zig moaned loudly as he felt Eli's cock twitching in him from having his orgasm, and he came all over his own chest and stomach.

He kind of hoped Jake would come over more often.

**Note:** My goal to get my original Eli back was shattered. :/. So, I am in need of an Eli who can roleplay on tumblr with me with my Zig. I have a lot of experience, I can write much better than I even do with my fics, and I am open to any plots. Please note that I will only play with /literate/ roleplayers. If you need to know what exactly this entails, please message me. - DT


	9. Chapter 8: The Broken Mug

Chapter 8: The Broken Mug

One of me and Missmaggiemaybe's master!eli and pet!zig roleplays. So, check our her Degrassi fics. :3

Eli found Zig wrapped up in his blanket, looking afraid. Eli threw off his jacket and placed the bag on the table. He walked over to Zig and looked down at him. He could see the fear in the niner's eyes. He did not know what Eli had in store for him so he was just going to be afraid. That was the way it always went. Eli enjoyed the feeling of being able to make Zig scared with just his words. He was worried he was doing irreparable damage to the niner, but it did not stick with him too much. He was not worried about what he did because he knew Zig would be fine. Eli was more concerned about how he was going to teach Zig this lesson. It was never okay to lie to Master Eli. Never ever. The funny part was he was sure Zig thought he would never find out. But that is not the way it worked with Eli. He knew everything. Eli said in a calm voice, "Have you been waiting for me to get home?"

He sat up in their bed, pulling his blanket from over his head, causing his hair to muss up quite a bit. "Yeah.." He murmured, tightening his blanket around him. He worriedly stole a glance at the bag that Eli had placed close by. His heart began to pound. He really didn't want to know what was inside, but he had an aching feeling that it was for him. Despite the fact that he was supposed to be getting punished, Zig could feel his cock beginning to swell in his pants. Eli had that effect on him. He would have never gotten off on this shit before. Now? Eli's punched him before and gave him an erection. He chewed his lip, his inner child begging him to ask what was in the bag. He remembered the text messages. Toys. Zig's eyes were wide and innocent as he asked, "Are those..?" His voice was barely above a whisper. "I missed you..." He puckered his lips to wait for his 'hello' kiss.

Eli leaned over and gave Zig a quick kiss, grabbing the bag to reveal what was inside. Eli had wanted to make sure Zig knew there was going to be punishment involved, but he also wanted to make sure the niner knew Eli did love him. As the one nice thing he was going to do before he smacked Zig around for lying to him, Eli had gotten Zig something he had wanted for a while. Eli first pulled out the brand new video game Zig had been begging for. His thought was that at least Zig would know that he did love him. It was not a normal type of love, but it was all Eli had to give. He held the game out as offering and said, "This is for you. Because I wanted you to know the pain was not going to last forever. But you also need to realize that you can't lie to me. It is not okay. I will always find out. You should know that by now."

Zig kissed back when Eli kissed him and then dropped his blanket when he saw the game. His green eyes lit up and he took it as it was offered and hugged it to his chest, "No way!" He grinned, almost forgetting that he was supposed to be getting punished soon. "Thank you, Master..." He set his game down on the bed so that he could slip his arms around Eli's waist and hug him. He sniffled, "I know...I didn't...mean to lie...I just...didn't know how to tell you.." He held back tears. He always felt genuinely guilty whenever he did something wrong.

Eli pulled away and showed Zig his brand new dildo. It was the biggest one the store had, a new model with high vibration setting. Eli's eyes gleamed with anticipation as he tore the packaging open and held the dildo up for Zig to look at. "Isn't this amazing? It was the biggest one they had. I can't wait to lube it up and stick inside of you. Then I am going to put the ball gag on so you will be good. Master has a full night planned for us. Are you excited?" He placed the dildo in front of Zig's face and repeated,"Isn't it amazing?! Answer me goddamit!" He smacked the niner with the back of his hand, his temper starting to rise.

Zig's eyes blinked repeatedly as he in took in the size of the dildo. That thing was going to rip him in half! He began to tremble, squeezing onto his blanket. He yelped after he was slapped, "yy-y-y-yes sir, it's amazing..." He was terrified of it, but, he knew he was supposed to be getting this punishment done with. He tugged his shirt off shakily, carefully reaching down to fumble with his jeans as he sniffled.

Eli was pleased at the way Zig was already starting to sniffle. It made him feel powerful. Yeah, it was probably fucked up to have thoughts like that, but he did not really care. He walked over to the dresser and picked up the bottle of lube. He slowly lubed up the dildo and turned to look at Zig with a grin. "Master is going to have lots of fun putting this inside of you. I think the highlight of tonight will be to see how many times we can make you cum until it starts to hurt. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Eli turned the dildo on to the first setting and walked over to Zig. "Ready for the fun to begin?"

Zig was having conflicted emotions. He was getting turned on thinking about Master Eli making him cum, and then he was scared because he knew that he was going to be getting essentially milked of his cum. This tended to be a painful process and he was going to need his Master's encouragement and praise if he was going to physically make it through the ordeal. He gulped. "...uh huh.." He was naked now and he first laid out his transformers blanket, then he laid on top of that, on his stomach.

Eli leaned down and stroked Zig's hair softly. "You are such a good boy to lie down for Master so nicely." He kissed the niner's forehead and then focused his attention on the task at hand. Eli patted Zig's ass softly and then placed the tip of the dildo at the entrance of his tight asshole. Eli felt himself growing hard at the thought of Zig being violated by such a large dildo. Eli was excited to make his pet cum over and over, it was going to be a way for Eli to cum too. He began to ease the dildo inside of Zig and turned up the vibrations to make them more intense.

"t-thank you, sir..." He whispered as his Master praised him. Zig swallowed hard, nervously awaiting the huge thing that he was expected to take in. Did Eli really want that whole thing to be able to fit in him? He felt sick. What if he couldn't take it in? "Oohh.." He moaned softly as he felt the dildo begin to push in, the vibrations angrily buzzing against his anus. He squirmed, trying to force himself to relax as the dildo tried to get all the way in him. He could feel himself tearing a little even with the lube. He gasped in pain, a bit of blood getting on the toy. He clutched some of his blanket in his hands, his body confused about whether it felt good or tortured or both.

Eli could see the confusion happening within Zig. He knew the niner loved to be cuddled, but he could get off from the pain as well. It was an interesting mix because Eli never knew what to expect from his pet. Eli eased the dildo all the way in and then stroked Zig's back to ease the pain. "I know this is going to hurt, my love," he said. "But I promise it is good for you. You need to understand I expect you to not lie to me. Ever. I find it hard to trust you when you do things like lie and hide things from me. It makes me very angry." His hand hovered over the niner's ass and he smacked it a few times, enjoying the sound of skin on skin. He smiled at the way Zig's skin reddened. Then he devoted his attention back to the dildo, pushing it in and out. He noticed he had made Zig bleed and made a note to clean him up after. For now, he was enjoying the moment way too much. Eli grabbed Zig by the hair and kissed him roughly, adding, "You like to be punished, don't you?"

"It's..it's too big for me!" He gasped out, his asshole burning from the little tear that had occurred from the forced penetration. "Sirrrr!" He began to bawl as he was spanked, his cheeks blushing a brilliant red from the blows. "I know.." He whispered weakly as he sniffled. The niner knew that he deserved his punishment. He was wrong for trying to hide what he had done. Foolish to think that his Master wouldn't take notice and see to it that he was properly disciplined. The pleasure of having a big dildo buzzing in his ass outweighed the pain and the fullness of having something too large inside of his little body. "..oh...fuuuck..!" He moaned, feeling it glide in and out of him. He knew that, given the intensity of the vibrations, he would be cumming very soon. That time would be pleasurable. Second time, he knew there'd be less cum and it'd be a little more difficult, but still pleasurable. Third time was when he would be almost out. On empty. Fourth...fourth would be all he could do and it would take praise and encouragement from his beloved Master to get some cum out of him. Zig felt his hair being grabbed, Eli's hungry mouth finding his and kissing on him. He moaned against his lips, before kissing back greedily, his tongue wanting to go inside of his mouth. He broke the kiss to properly answer, "y-y-yes sir" He answered, kissing him again. He needed more. He needed to taste more of Eli.

Eli kissed Zig for a quick moment and then pulled away. He wanted to make his pet cum all over. It was the test to see how much Zig could cum for him. Eli planned to milk his pet dry. He was looking forward to seeing how long this was going to last. However, he was starting to get impatient so he decided to help speed the process along. Eli whispered, "You are such a naughty pet..." and snaked his hand down to find Zig's erect cock. It was intriguing to see how Eli had conditioned him to find pleasure in pain. Eli was greedy and wanted his pet to cum now. He did not want to wait anymore. He began to stroke Zig's cock quickly, his motions fast and fluid. Eli figured with the dildo shoved inside of Zig's ass-the niner was going to cum long and hard. "You know, you are taking your punishment so fucking well. Master is proud of you. You are naughty, but Master wants you to cum for him, so will that you do that for me?" Eli smacked Zig's face. "Now!"

Zig moaned loudly, the tingling in his lower stomach at all time high as the dildo fucked him. He gasped when he felt Eli's fingers find his dick and start jerking him off to get him to cum. He cried out a bit in pain as Eli slapped him, the intense mixture of pain and pleasure making his head dizzy. He could feel the knot tightening in his stomach...and then...  
He came all over, his cock exploding all over Eli's hand and some getting on his own stomach. He groaned loudly during his orgasm, his body twitching in some places. He took deep breaths, twitching a bit more from how a dildo was still buzzing angrily in his anus. "Mmmmm...fuck..." He whined, feeling the tightening occurring against inside of his stomach, his cock trying to get stiff again.

Eli held his cum covered hand in front of Zig's face and said, "Lick it off. All of it." He wanted to see how much the niner was willing to do. Eli had made it his mission to let Zig know he had been very bad, but Eli was proud his pet was able to cum for him. He knew the more he had Zig cum, the harder it was going to be. Eli knotted his free hand through Zig's hair for a moment and then kissed the top of his head.

Zig gagged slightly, he usually only wanted to eat his Master's cum and not his own. Eli's cum was sweet, was sacred to the boy, simply because it belonged to his beloved Master. His beautiful, intelligent, perfect, beloved Master. His own was foul to him. Bitter, awful, because it was just him. He obliged, of course, and his pink tongue came out to clean off Eli's fingers as he forced himself to look like he was enjoying it. He squirmed as the dildo continued to vibrate, his cock fully hard again. 'unnnnnn..." He groaned, starting to pant a bit, his breathing getting ragged. He hated how strong the dildo's vibration levels were. He could feel the knot in his stomach tightening again. It took longer to do, but, finally, the knot released and his body went through spasms again as some bits of cum came out of the tip of his cock. "...fuuuck.." He breathed, his body beginning to bead a bit with sweat as the dildo remained inside of him. "...m-master...m-master. .no.." He shook his head no, he wanted so badly to take the damn thing out.

Eli leaned down and asked, "No, what?" His hand was clean of all cum, but he could tell Zig had not enjoyed it. The idea of punishment was to force his pet to do things he would not normally do. He was amazed Zig even cleaned up his hand because he knew how picky the niner could be. He loved to savor all of his Master's cum, but looked at his own in disdain. He stroked Zig's soft hair and said, "You are being such a good boy, aren't you?" Eli noticed Zig had cum again and was starting to sweat from all of the work his body was being put through. Eli knew he was supposed to be angry, but he wanted to praise his pet for being such a good baby. He wanted to give him kisses and let him know how well he was doing. It was the juxtaposition of loving Eli vs Master Eli. Master Eli was who he always was, but he had also grown to love Zig deeply.

The niner's hair was beginning to mat to his forehead from how damp his skin was getting. His body was getting exhausted from being overworked. His ears were ringing from the fact that his body was getting worked up again. It took longer for him to even get hard this time, and even though, he couldn't get as stiff as he first did. "I can't...I can't.." He pleaded, beginning to whimper in pain "yesss, pleaseee, please take it out...I don't have any m-more.."

"Oh, yes there is," Eli dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I bet there's just a little bit more…we'll get it out, I can promise you can." He smirked wickedly as his fingers found the base of the dildo again, pumping it in and out of the niner. Zig groaned, his insides in pain as his body tried to build up again. Eli grabbed onto Zig's hair, getting in his face. "Do you know how badly I wanted to smack the ever loving shit out of you when I found out you were trying to hide something from me? You're a /liar/ and you /betrayed/ your Master. Do you fucking realize how serious this is?" Zig rubbed his eyes some as his sweat threatened to roll into them. "y-yes.." He weeped, shame flooding his body versus it just being the terrible ache of being forced to have another orgasm.

Eli's expression softened as he ran his fingertips down the boy's torso. "You can do it.." He pressed gently, pumping the dildo even quicker. "Just relax, let it happen.."

Zig felt his head spinning wildly as the knot in his stomach weakly attempted to knot. He couldn't possibly have any more left in him. Even with his Master's praises and soft touches. He couldn't do it. He couldn't muster up anymore. Eli picked up the pace, burying the dildo as deep as he could inside of him and making sure it grinded up against his prostate. "I want /all/ of it…one more time and we're done.." Eli encouraged, pushing some of Zig's damp hair from his forehead. Zig's stomach cramped as he felt himself reaching the brink after several minutes of constant stimulation.

"….Ughh!" Zig cried out as his body spasmed and his cock dribbled a bit of cum. His body instantly went limp. His fingers seemed to continue to twitch a little bit. His ears were ringing loudly.

Eli chuckled, "Good boy.." He clapped a couple of times, shaking his head. "I knew you had a little bit more in you!" He leaned down and kissed Zig on the mouth. He was in a much better mood now that he got his frustration out. Zig kissed back weakly, hardly even able to speak.

He almost never wanted to orgasm ever again.

Almost.


	10. Chapter 9: Don't Leave Me

**Chapter 9: Don't Leave Me**

**Author's Note:** This is for **CovetedOutcomes**, because she wanted some sweetness for these two in this story and she's been sad and that sucks because she is a sweet person. So, here it is!

He awoke with a start. Their bedroom was mostly obscure due to his lack of proper adjustment to its thick, nighttime blanket. His skin was damp with cold perspiration, his dark hair pressed to his forehead and his cheeks flushed. Despite how long Zig Novak had been living with director Eli Goldsworthy, his Master did not know what even landed him into the sexual trafficking business to begin with. Zig knew that it wasn't that he didn't care. On the contrary, he cared very much for him; the fridge always had his favorites, he had just about every video game a fifteen year old would want to get their hands on, and he even had name brand skateboards. No, Eli knew some of the more materialistic things that made him happy. The topic of how he had come into the business was one that was simply never discussed between the two of them. Perhaps now, tonight, it would. There were things that Zig had often pushed to the back of his head. This was a difficult thing to do when his brain went to sleep and his inner demons knew the combination to the lock he kept on them.

The niner rolled onto his side-his back was damp as well-to glance at the digital clock on the night stand: 3AM. He felt a chill make its way down his spine as he recalled the all-too-real terrors from his dream: the tongue of the flames as they licked his skin, the gray of the smoke filing into his lungs, and the screaming from his Mother-

Zig felt sick. He sat up slowly, reaching behind himself to pull his pillow up front for an embrace. He glanced over at his Master, who was sleeping soundly beside him. He wanted to wake him up so terribly. He wanted to tell him what happened to him and to ask him to make it go away. He knew it was childish to demand these things of Eli. Childish, and fruitless, because nothing could undo what had already been done. He didn't care. He could feel the lump swelling in his throat as his eyes brimmed with tears. He needed someone and he knew his someone wouldn't mind if he woke him up for something like this. It took him back to a time when he had the flu; he had woken Eli up with his violent vomiting in their bathroom. Master Eli-the same person who sometimes slapped him-was the same person that coddled him that night until the rays of the morning sun filtered through their bedroom blinds.

"M-master.." He stammered, his voice coming out even weaker than he had previously imagined it would as he gently shook his shoulder. "...Please..wake up.." He could hear his voice cracking as much needed sobs began to take over so they could make his body wretch with the pain that came from having a nightmare that was once a reality.

Eli groaned a bit, rolling over to find the source of the whispers and the touches. "Zig?" He asked, squinting his eyes in the darkness as he attempted to adjust. He gave a soft sigh when he realized that the niner was crying. He sat up slowly, raking a hand through his mussed, black hair. Eli blinked hard again before opening up his arms to his pet, "Come here," He commanded softly, wondering what had gotten him so worked up. Zig-although normally hesitant-quickly went to him, nestling himself against his body with his head tucked beneath his chin. His arms slid around Eli's waist, his fingers finding and grabbing onto the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Within seconds, the front of his shirt was soaked with the boys tears as he held him tightly, rocking back and forth a bit. Eli took Zig's chin, lifting it up so he could look at his face; contorted in some sort of pain and various stages of tears drying on his cheeks. "Are you hurting?" Eli asked calmly, trying to gauge whether the problem was physical-had he accidentally tore him too much somehow?-or whether it was something else. Maybe he was sick. The older boy touched Zig's forehead and cheeks to make sure he wasn't burning up. Damp with sweat and tears, but, otherwise, a normal temperature. Zig nodded his head in response to the question before he attempted to tell him what had happened-his words were much too gurgled and wretched with sobs to decipher. Eli sighed patiently and cupped his face, "Look at me.." Zig lifted his eyes and gave a tiny whimper in response. "I can't understand you right now because you're crying too much..." Eli slid his thumbs across the boy's lower lids in order to capture any falling tears. "Take a deep breath...it's okay, I promise. I'm here. I'll protect you.." He leaned in and kissed the slope of his nose once, feeling Zig's muscles slowly unwinding in reaction to his attempts to calm him down. "Do you hurt somewhere?" He pressed again. He'd have to call in a special kind of doctor that would know what to do if he accidentally did too much damage to the boy's body-it wasn't as though he could just take him to any regular doctor. He needed a doctor that typically worked with these sorts of cases and someone that wouldn't go to the cops. Although, if there was one thing Eli had picked up over the short amount of time he had fallen into such wealth-it was that anyone could be silenced if money were involved. "I do hurt.." Zig murmured, gulping hard. Eli bit his lip, brushing some of his hair from his eyes. "Where? Tell me where, I can have it fixed...if Master accidentally hurt you too much, I can get it all better for you.."

What Zig did next surprised him. Instead of pointing to anywhere where he assumed there would be potential injuries-he patted his own chest softly. Eli swallowed hard, his fingers caressing Zig's cheeks softly. "Your chest?" He asked. "Why do you hurt?" He was getting worried. Zig took both of his hands and put them over one of Eli's-keeping his hand pressed to his cheek. He just wanted his touch. "My heart, it fucking hurts because...b-because..I did something all wrong before you came for me...before I was there.." Eli nodded along to Zig's statements, numbly. He had assumed by 'there' he must be referencing the black market. Before he got himself tangled up in sexual trafficking. Zig sniffled and avoided Eli's eyes as he continued, "Don't leave me. Just, don't. I have nobody. Nobody except you. You're the only fucking person that gives a shit about me anymore. My Mom is dead, sir, she died in the fire that I helped fucking start...I didn't mean to...she always told me not to keep those damn candles burning and I did it anyway...the cat must have knocked one of them over...must have caught on the curtains and spread everywhere else.." He closed his eyes, as though too pained by the recollections that were forcing their way through the barrier between memories he could cope with and the memories he could not. "I know I complain too much, I know I'm lazy, and not the most hygienic-I know I say words the wrong way sometimes, I know that I don't listen sometimes.." Zig sighed and opened his eyes; once again locking them with Eli's. "B-but...I need you..I need you so much...I need you all the time...you love me, and you care for me and you...you do all of this stuff and I don't know why, because you don't have to. I'm a thing, right? You have the papers saying that I'm yours...to do anything with. So I know that you don't have to get me things, or bring me stuff that I like for dinner and you don't have to care for me when I'm sick...but you do. I just worry that you'll leave me because I've gotten so fucking dependent on you...for everything...for happiness...for purpose.." Eli wiped some more of Zig's tears away with his hands, shushing him softly. "Oh, Zig.." He whispered, nuzzling his face some before resting his forehead against his. "I love you. You're mine. Of course I love you. I love your eyes and how they seem to light up when I come back from the studio-you climbing all over me as soon as I get into the door, clamoring for attention-you want to know when I know you've done something wrong? It's when you don't come running...you kind of give yourself away," Eli laughed some, shaking his head. "I love your weird obsession with action films...or, the way you peek over your shoulder as I possess you repeatedly.." He brushed his thumb over the boys trembling lower lip. "You were conditioned for this, my beloved. Don't you understand that..?" Eli ran a hand through Zig's shaggy hair. "Your training all revolves around breaking down and letting me have you...I think you struggle still with wanting to tackle everything on your own. Human beings get really afraid to completely trust someone else. Completely.." His eyes burned into Zig's. "You're still trying to reach a point where you can accept all of these new things happening to you. You need to learn to trust me to have you. All of you. All the time. You must trust me so much that if I told you to do something...completely bizarre, you would do it without a question in your mind..." Eli pressed his lips against Zig's slowly to give him a kiss. Zig felt his lips pucker almost automatically. His cheeks burned from how quickly he reacted to Eli kissing him. "Don't feel shame. I'm your Master. You're supposed to love me-supposed to rely on me-and you're supposed to kiss back, eagerly, when I kiss you.." Eli's gaze had kept a firm hold on the boy, who seemed to melt from how intensely green those eyes were. "What happened with your Mother was not your fault. You were young. It was an accident. You are much too hard on yourself...just as you've been hard on yourself about letting yourself be mine. I am not leaving you. Everything you need...is in your Master. That's why you need to serve me without question and do it proudly."

Zig nodded shakily, blinking in order to break off the intense stare between the two of them that had happened over the entirety of Eli's speech. "Why did you even want to do any of this, Master Eli?" Zig asked, his brows furrowed. "I'm sorry...I just want to know what makes you want to do this so badly..." He rested his cheek on Eli's shoulder as his Master's strong hands rubbed his back. "There was something that happened..." Eli began. He already needed to take a deep breath as anxiety threatened to overtake his chest cavity. "It was out of my control..." His jaw clenched some, "Her name was Julia. She got...hit by a fucking..car...and she died.." Eli felt his fingers twitch as he pulled the memories out from the uglier parts of his mind. "I just...ever..since I fucking lost her..." His fingers began to dig into Zig's back a bit, "I just fixate on things to control. I want to take control of /everything/. You are perfect for this. I bought you to have someone to love and to possess as my own...to keep you from ever getting hurt, or sick, or...anything. The moment you show signs of early sickness-a cough, a sniffle-I am quick to dial numbers of people I know have a black market doctor available. I know you don't like it when you have to get those thorough medical examinations-but, it reassures me. It allows me to capture your sickness before you actually get sick. You bring me much comfort and reassurance, knowing I know everything about you...your mind, your heart, every dip and crevice of your body, I know you right down to the freckle on your inner thigh. If I know everything, I can prevent things..." He sighed. He really did not want to touch upon the subject any longer. "Now, we're done with this subject for tonight. You give me a purpose as much as I give you a purpose." Eli grabbed a tissue and handed it to Zig for him to blow his nose. "No more," Eli stated, pressing a kiss to Zig's damp forehead. Zig leaned over the edge of the bed to toss his waded tissue into the trash; laying himself down and getting comfortable. "What if the bad dreams come back..? About my Mom..?" Zig asked meekly, scooting closer to Eli. "They won't, because I'll keep you safe," Eli took the boy by his arms and pulled him closer, holding him in a tight embrace. "See? Nothing can get you now. Now close these eyes.." Eli took two of his fingers and ghosted them over Zig's lids to help make them close. "And just relax...fall asleep to my voice.." Eli whispered into his hair.

Zig was finally able to sleep and stay asleep that night; and with the comforting thoughts that were provided to him by Eli Goldsworthy-his lover, his Master.


End file.
